


I'll Be Your Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, F/F, Family, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Heroes & Heroines, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda always had Pietro to rely on, to provide safety and reassurances when she needed it most. And in turn, she was the person her brother looked to first. Yet despite retaining their close sibling bond, being brought into the world, assigned to work with the same people they'd once fought against. It takes a great toll on Wanda, one even Pietro can't rectify. Yet Dr. Cho forms a rapport with Wanda, a relationship that blossoms into something ever more intimate as Wanda willingly embraces her newest feelings.





	




End file.
